


I Need You Two Tonight

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Cruise Ships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin sends an SOS text to the blondes, alerting them to his bedroom on the cruise ship, where they start settling the older man down.
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Brian Littrell/Nick Carter
Kudos: 6





	I Need You Two Tonight

The door closed with a soft click, and Kevin trudged over to the bed, putting his bag down. He had just gotten into his room after another night on the cruise, and it had been stressful, and one of the worst possible topics for him. It was the 50 Shades of Backstreet night, and while he had participated, the night was very uncomfortable. 

“That really sucked, and I hated wearing all that leather and it just made me so anxious” Kevin thought as he tried to lay out in bed. He really didn’t want to have to pull his safety card, but he knew he might have to if he didn’t calm down. 

“All those whips and stuff, along with trying to make everyone believe I was keeping the boys in line, I don’t know how I made it through” Kevin shook his head as his thoughts raced. Sometimes he felt weak, knowing that he struggled so bad with his anxiety. He pulled his phone close to him, and his fingers hovered over the keyboard. He had opened his messenger app to the special group convo he had with Nick and Brian. 

Chewing his lip, he debated internally for about five minutes before his fingers flew across the keyboard. Sending the message, he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. A lone tear leaked out as he waited, knowing that Nick and Brian weren’t far away. 

The two blondes were walking around the ship when both of their phones went off. Looking at each other in concern, Brian pulled his phone out. He saw the message from his cousin, and looked at Nick. 

“He needs us” Brian softly spoke so no one heard. Nick nodded, and the two backtraced their steps to head towards Kevin’s suite. Not bothering to knock on the door, the two immediately went into the room and Nick locked the door as Brian laid down in front of his cousin. Nick immediately spooned Kevin from behind. 

“Baby boy, what’s wrong?” Brian murmured as he wiped the tear track with his thumb. 

“Anxious and I hated tonight, so much” Kevin whispered out as Nick tightened his hold. 

“We got you baby. I am so sorry tonight was so stressful for you. I’m also sorry that Nick or I didn’t notice. What you are feeling is okay Kev” Brian spoke soothingly as Nick kissed Kevin’s hair, rubbing his side gently. 

“Thanks Bri, I just need you two right now. I need the safety and closeness” Kevin sighed out. 

Kevin had had this type of relationship with the two blondes for as long as he could remember. It started when Brian and Kevin were teens, and then once Nick turned 18, he slowly transitioned in. When Nick was 16, he had found Brian and Kevin snuggling, and the oldest man explained why he needed his cousin. Nick’s heart broke, and vowed to help his oldest brother out as much as he could. Now, almost 20 years later, Nick and Brian had a system down to help Kevin out. 

Kevin struggled with anxiety since he was about 19, right after his father passed. What helped the most was Brian hugging him tightly, speaking softly to him, and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. He had tried medications, especially when he had his break from the group, but they just made him either sleepy or jittery, and he stopped taking them. For some reason, only Brian, and then Nick could help him through these anxiety spikes. Not even his own loving wife could help, but thankfully Kristin handled it all with grace and love. 

“What happened baby boy?” Nick softly asked, his grip tightening around Kevin. 

“Just seeing all the leather, whips, chains, it spiked my anxiety, and made me really uncomfortable. I also hate trying to keep track of everything, and having management up my ass trying to keep everything running smoothly. It was just too much tonight” Kevin whimpered out. 

“Oh baby boy. We are so proud of you for sticking it out though. Let’s just snuggle and cuddle together” Brian wiped the two tears that had escaped from Kevin’s green eyes, and both blondes tightened their holds even more, sandwiching Kevin between them. 

“There we go, breathe and relax baby” Nick whispered as he and Brian felt Kevin slowly calm down between their embraces. 

The three stayed in their positions for more than half an hour before Brian and Nick felt Kevin fall asleep. It was what usually happened, and both blondes knew that it would be okay for them to leave, but neither felt inclined to. 

“We gotta keep a better eye on him” Brian spoke softly, knowing that Kevin was dead to the world when he was asleep. 

“I know, I never even noticed. Hopefully tomorrow will be better, and since we are docking the next day, his anxiety shouldn’t spike badly. I remember how bad it got sometimes while he was gone. We would have to spend off days just cuddling and hanging out, trying to make as much time as we could” Nick reminisced a bit. It had been a bit of a struggle, but the three had made Kevin’s absence from the group work. 

“I remember. Thank God he’s back where he belongs, and we can help him out so much better. I’m so grateful Kristin understands and calls me when Kevin gets too far so I can talk to him and try and calm him before I can physically get to him” Brian shook his head, once again thanking God for bringing Kristin into his cousin’s life. 

The two blondes spent another hour quietly talking and holding Kevin close before wiggling their way out of his bed, and pulling the covers up over him. Brian eased the door open, and the two slithered out the door, Kevin not waking up at all. 

“Love ya Bri, see you in the morning” Nick whispered, the older man nodding and smiling before they went in opposite directions to their own suites for the night. The two loved caring for Kevin, and vowed to do it for the rest of their lives, showing their oldest brother just how loved and supported he was. 


End file.
